


Mpreg AU RP Turned Fanfic

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: By me and Outlast-and-goreAround the same years as A Family did 2016/2015Title explains, it's a Mpreg fic so don't like a male getting pregnant and having the baby, find something else to read~
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Richard Trager
Kudos: 7





	1. NOTE

NOTE:

This HAD a sex scene but again the sex writer in my has long since been tapped out so recap-It is about the only Outlasty bit OF Trager and Gluskin in this AU/RP Fic, Eddie wished to fulfill a fantasy of his and Trager happily went along.

Set up like the Groom's lair, Trager's given a dress and told to hide as he's being pursued.

Being caught leads to Trager being tied to a bed. He's given the options of being his bride and love him or die.

Well DUH he goes with be his bride and as the song goes ~ One thing leads to another ~

Soooo here we are!


	2. Chapter 2

Life had gone right back to normal after Eddie's role-play fantasy. The two continued to work on their normal everyday things, Trager his research and Eddie his designs.

It wasn't until halfway through the month that Eddie saw an odd change befall his Darling Trager.

Before the two would snuggle, cuddle, kiss, hold, whisper, talk, just BE together!

But as he entered the bedroom tonight, he knew as he got into bed, Trager would shift just a smidge away from him. Flinch at a touch of his hand, acting like he didn't hear his words of love and good night.

Had he hurt his beloved?

They'd had a safe word! Right after their hard done sex Eddie had tended to his Darling and his hurts! Trager himself tending to him, praising him for being so good at it, both sex and tending!

A whole month of this odd action towards him then-

It became even more apparent, how?

Trager began to just leave the bed and sleep on the cough!

He barely ate, he got sick-

He knew even men had body issues-Had the role-play effected his own self esteem? Damaged his Darling?

He couldn't take it anymore, he missed his beloved, he NEEDED to know what was wrong, if HE'D done something wrong, make it RIGHT!

So, finally catching his nerves, Eddie walked into their bedroom where Trager was, finishing up his shower, and entered carefully, not wishing to spook him but not wanting to hide his worry anymore, NEEDING an answer at last, "Darling?"

Trager froze as he stood before the mirror he looked into in the bathroom.

The shirt still up, clutched within his fists as he checked himself out.

Please God no!

"Please… I'll stay here by the door but.. I must know.." 

He sounded so sad, so distraught, Trager tried not to let the strange rush of emotions escape and instead glared at himself harder in the mirror, slipping as Eddie's voice broke in the other room, "Tell me.. What I did wrong… I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

'No-'

"We liked it, you liked it, did I go too far? Be honest, pleeeeease…"

'Nooo-'

"Did I imbed an image of what I desired into your mind by asking for a bride? I didn't… I… I just… Darling please… Your perfect, gorgeous, nothing compares, please believe me-"

'I know…'

"Tell me, how can I get you back to me?"

Trager began to sob.

"I miss you terribly! I miss holding you, kissing you, being with you!"

"I'mfuckingpregnantokay?" Trager spilled out as he cried then went to the toilet and threw up.

This was all so much, he hadn't gotten sick in a while but today, this, all of this-

"Darling, shhh, easy, shhh~" Eddie's voice breathed into Trager's hair as he fixed his beloved's hair out of his face.

A cloth was put along his neck, Eddie's hand rubbing up and down along the spinal cord, Trager's weakness and soon his Darling was breathing easier and resting within his arms at last.

"I didn't catch what you said but for now, it doesn't matter, try to relax-" Eddie began, rubbing Trager's temple in rhythmic circles.

He stopped as Trager's weak voice reached his ears, his heart rate quickened, his brain shutting down completely, "I said I was pregnant."

Slowly, Eddie looked down at his beloved who buried his face deeper into his husband's chest trying to hide away, feeling small and helpless, "Your… Your what, Darling?"

Trager stayed silent for a decent amount of time but finally he whispered softly through Eddie's shirt, "Pregnant…"

With a slow and careful hand, Eddie moved himself away from Trager to stare at his Darling who looked away in an almost shameful way.

"Pre... pregnant, Darling?"

Trager nodded slowly then pointed to his stomach, voice tight, "I thought at first I was sick… I didn't want you to get sick-Then well I found out the truth and I thought I was a freak of nature and you'd be disgusted by a male being pregnant instead of a female like 'God' intended."

"Did I say that-"

"No!" Trager swiftly shot down and said, "I just didn't want you to be known as the guy who had a baby with a fucked up freak like-"

Their lips locked for the first time in months and Trager let himself break down once again as Eddie's hands held his face to deepen and longen the kiss until the pair parted for breath.

"We're pregnant?"

Trager nodded slowly, shyly.

Eddie's eyes grew teary, "Pregnant..?"

Trager showed off his middle again, with more heart and smiled, "Yep~"

"May I?"

Trager nodded and tenderly Eddie reached out, falling to his side with a grunt, and felt the warm middle of his partner, a warm middle he helped create and whispered, "We're..going to be pa..rents!"

"Imagine US, being parents~" Trager snorted and Eddie laughed, lovingly gazing up upon his beloved who he now noticed was glowing and touched his face and breathed, "I love you so very much, Trager~"

Trager held the hand to his face and shivered as tears AGAIN began to slip free of his eyes, looking back at his best friend and partner, "And I love you so very much too, Eddie~"

"I've missed you, my Darling~"

"And I've missed you, Buddy~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHOOSE A NAME
> 
> IF NONE OF THESE LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS, WHAT THEY MEAN, AND WHAT NATIONALITY IT COMES FROM

"Hey'a, Eddie?" Trager called out to his husband after a shower one morning.

He'd noticed his growth for a while, pregnancy did that, he knew what it did but still. THIS was stupid!

"Yes my Darli-" Eddie blushed deeply and gulped as he gazed at the barely buttoned up shirt Trager was trying to put on himself then looked away as his partner began to strip and try on a sweater instead, his voice pointly spoken, "I think it's time for bigger clothes!"

"Or none for the top-" Eddie mumbled but flinched and gave a goofy smile as Trager asked in a way that was only known as Trager's, crude but sweet, "What was that, DEAR?"

"I just mean well.. Umm.."

"Let's go to the store together, a pregnant topless man with a belly the growing size of a house with breasts to boot! Nothing weird there, ey?"

Eddie grinned cheekily and Trager threw the buttoned up shirt at his face with a snipped, "Horny bastard!"

"You look beautiful my, Darling! Simply amazing!" Eddie spoke and walked over as Trager tried his best to fit the sweater over his well grown out belly.

Arms wrapped around him and so he stopped trying, Eddie's voice sultry and dreamy, "Your so round and warm! So perfect, look at you, filled with our growing seed~"

"Ya I'm growing a tree here Eddie so, thanks." Trager said and Eddie bit his neck sweetly.

"Moreso a bush my love~"

The two laughed then Eddie held his partner as he pressed back into him, hands over his belly, face a mix of pain and laughter, "What? Not happy being a bush or tree, Buddy?"

The baby within him swam around painfully and Trager groaned, Eddie holding him and his belly to lessen the pain and weight as his Darlings head fell back upon his shoulder panting.

"Five months!"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Five months and it's already trying to do gymnastics and I'm not fitting into shit!"

"Darling!"

"What?"

"Such vulgar language, hush now~" Eddie scolded sweetly with a peak on Trager's nose.

"Let's see about some clothes that fit, hmm?"

"You're NOT coming in with me to 'help' me try them on!" Trager spoke matter of factly to which Eddie behind him frowned and gave an audible, 'Naaaw, but Darling?' Before following behind his partner.

-

"What kind of ice cream is this, Darling?" Eddie asked as Trager came back once more from the restroom.

The other saw the bowl and couldn't help but try it. It was funny looking but maybe it was a Homeland based ice cream?

It...crunched and had a sweet pickle kind of taste… Eddie didn't understand why so he asked as Trager returned, belly well showing now at seven months.

"First and foremost, rude!"

Eddie grinned proudly as Trager took his ice cream back.

"Second, you ate it?"

"Yes, why?"

Trager couldn't help but laugh like a crazed hyena to which Eddie felt worried.

"Well Buddy, you just had a tuna, vanilla, and sweet pickle ice cream bowl~"

"T...tuna...a..and Pickle's?"

"Yeeeeep~"

"Whhhhy?" Eddie whispered, paling as he watched Trager spoon some into his mouth and enjoy it.

"As this thing!" He said and pointed the clean spoon at his belly which moved some making Trager grunt and sit at the island.

Eddie went over as Trager enjoyed his disgusting mess and asked his belly the same thing he had the one that carried it, "Whhhhy?"

"Hey, no kicking my bladder, geez! I think I've peed a billion times today!" Trager growled above Eddie's head as their baby moved heavily this time at it's father's voice.

"Sorry little one, and-" Eddie said as he returned to Trager's side, "Sorry to you too, Darling~" With a kiss to the temple Eddie stuck out his tongue as his beloved offered him a spoonful of ice cream and watched helplessly as his partner ate yet another bite.

-

Another restless night.

Trager pressed into Eddie, wishing for the baby to tire and rest so he could but that seemed impossible.

It wasn't too long now but still!

He felt Eddie's slow rubbing fingers along his hand, the hand that rested upon his almost party like belly, the baby more active than ever, shifting now towards where it needed to be for birthing.

He remembered the first kicks he and Eddie felt together, the same quiet moment too.

They were on the couch, watching a movie when he felt it and moved in response.

Eddie held his shoulder and asked if he was alright to which Trager grabbed for his hand and sought out where that motion was and waited with his husband's hand upon his small belly bump.

The movie long over by the time it happened again, Eddie held Trager close to himself upon the couch and was humming when he felt it at last! A faint movement!

Trager looked up, awakened by the action and purred Eddie's name as the well built man began to cry, holding his other hand over his mouth as he felt his babies first movements~

NOW, now there was no mistaking what it was and where it was!

Small feet and hands could be seen, sliding along his inner belly as the baby swam itself into position, felt it's world inside Trager, learned about it's toes, fingers, legs, hands, learned of it's everything's.

And as Trager lay with Eddie softly rubbing his hand, awake beside him, the two knew that soon it wouldn't be kicking and trying to learn in such a small space but born and ready to learn in a big new world~

-

That happened to be the very next night.

For Trager he could see it, nothing actually worked out fully, why would a full pregnancy?

A day shy of nine months wasn't bad but still!

The morning he was able to sleep. The baby just relaxed. Trager didn't budge from the bed and nibbled the rice cereal Eddie offered to him, out of the box no milk.

Once he'd had a few finger pinches he rolled back over and went to sleep quickly.

Eddie smiled, kissed his head and went about the house as he had been for a while now, checking EVERY LITTLE THING.

Their babies room when it was able to was ready, it's first room within theirs for its first few weeks. He knew that area top to bottom left to right and the next day to Sunday!

He scanned the babies main room and nodded before fixing the cribs blanket for maybe a millionth time in that week alone, checked the stuffed toy Trager found he thought he'd long lost and touched it's worn love face with love in his eyes.

After the babies room came the bags to the hospital.

Overnight clothes and things. He kept putting them in the Jeep then out of it. Back in then out.

Trager joked how HE did more nesting then HE did and HE was pregnant!

Eddie always told him he wanted Trager and their baby to come home to a perfect home~

Trager always gave him a smile and kiss before moving off to do something of his own.

He checked and rechecked his stocks of baby items, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, teethers, toys that helped a baby learn!

Clothes, well-Haha.. That was never an issue Eddie making them or buying them! On hearing about a baby, after getting Trager comfortable clothes of his own, hours were spent on clothes.

Whatever gender they had, they'd donate what they didn't have to those in need.

Eddie checked in on his Darling several times that day, only seeing him move to use the restroom and nibble at the rice cereal from earlier.

By late afternoon he walked out of their bedroom, groggy, heavy, and well, there as Eddie looked over his shoulder and greeted his partner with a loving hug and kiss, "My Darling~"

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing, sleep alright?"

"I feel kinda, funny.." Trager said, going over the sleep question as he held his belly gingerly.

"Come, sit my love, sit, I'll make you tea, how's that? We'll go outside and enjoy some air-" As Eddie spoke, he walked and worked, and Trager stood there still holding his belly, face no longer groggy but pulling into an odd number of faces as things began to happen inside him.

"Eddddie?"

Eddie turned around, tea forgotten at the sound of his partner's distressed voice and asked, hurrying over, "Trager Darling?"

He stopped and looked down.

His foot was wet and as his eyes traveled upwards, he saw how and why.

"Oh God it's time!" He panicked and lost himself, running from every room looking for one thing or another as Trager calmly at this point walked towards the front door.

It wasn't an easy walk but he did it and once there he sighed, looked to his belly and called out, "Eddie umm, the hospital is outside-"

"Hospital! Right! Baby!"

He jumped out of the door and hopped into the Jeep, started it then backed out all the while Trager slowly moved himself down the stairs to the driveway where Eddie was returning.

"Forgot something?" He panted as Eddie rushed out and held open his car door, a weak sheepish smile upon his face, "Sorry~"

"I'm doomed!" Trager huffed as he got in and was helped buckled.

On the road Eddie kept issuing the orders to breathe which after a few times repeated, Trager snapped as he held tightly to the cars upper arm holding, "SHUT UP I'M BREATHING GOD DAMNIT!" Then screamed, shoving himself backwards into the passenger seat as a contraction rippled through him.

"Darling?"

"Fucking shit! That hurt.."

Eddie put on more gas and hit the highway, Trager panting and sweating beside him, trying not to push until it got too much and passing a rest stop awhile back barked out, "Pull over NOW!"

"But Darl-"

"NOW HOLY SHIT!"

With a screech of tires and his blinkers on, Eddie pulled off the highway and raced out of his side towards Trager's where he was almost tearing the upper arm holder off the ceiling of the car as the contractions got worse.

"Let's get you to the back, there's more room-" Eddie said and helped his birthing partner up and out of the passenger side and into the backseat.

A heavy wave hit before they got inside and so Eddie held his partner as he screamed within the now virgin night, the pain sending stars through his head.

Once over, once set upon his back and rested upright by Eddie's jacket and a pillow, Eddie stood by Trager's legs as Trager pushed, Eddie gently running his hands down his quivering belly as he worked in bringing their baby into the world.

"Breathe-"

Trager nodded and breathed, head back.

"Here comes another, give me a strong push now!"

Trager roared, arching upwards as he had in the heat of their passion and felt more of the baby come forth.

Taking in a heavy gulp of air, Eddie knowing what his Darling was doing, got ready with a blanket and watched as his partner gave the final heavy push needed and caught their baby within the blanket between his legs.

-

The sound of a baby's wailing brought Trager around from his winded state and quickly he looked over his belly and saw within Eddie's arms a naked, goopy little baby, screaming as it was thrown from one world to another in such a dramatic manor.

Eddie saw his partner looking and whispered dreamily, handing it off to him carefully, "It's a girl my Darling~ A beautiful baby girl~"

The baby cried for a bit longer as Trager finished cleaning her then calmed and blinked blurrily around then right at her mother who stared right back.

"Hey there, Princess~"

He hoped her eyes stayed that blue-Eddie meanwhile hoped they'd change to Trager's cloudy grays!

Her hair was black like Eddie's, peachy soft and everywhere as a baby's hair was for warmth, her little body still curled up as she'd been for months inside her mother, her fingers slooooowly uncurling first to wag along with her hand at the blurry mess ahead of her.

"Have a name?"

Trager broke eye contact and smiled, shrugging.

"May I then?" And Trager beamed before turning their daughter some so she could 'see' her father as she was named.

-

"Ericka, it's Scandinavian for, 'Ever Kingly.'"

"Efa, it's Welsh for, 'Welsh Form of Eve, Meaning Life.'"

"Eily, it's Irish for, 'Light.'"

-

Trager smiled softly as he nuzzled their daughter and whispered to her her name, knowing she had yet to understand words nor sight and instead spoke up to Eddie who beamed proudly back, "I love you~"

"And I love you, Darling~"

"Everything alright over here?" An officer spoke up and flashed his light at Eddie then the Jeep.

"Indeed, we've just had a baby, a girl~ A beautiful baby girl officer!" Eddie said and offered him to look for himself.

The dark skinned man came over carefully, flashlight down partly and saw for himself Trager with his daughter in his arms, tucked neatly into him, blanket around her, head propped up to feed for the first time.

"Naaaw she's adorable~"

"She is~"

"Everything else alright, modernists were worried and called this in."

"We're okay, Sir~" Trager assured, then moved a bit for his daughter who suckled easier, kneading his chest without needing to be shown or told!

Trager knew how babies knew already but mentally believed his daughter was already light-years ahead of the others!

"Take care then and drive home safe, alright? And congratulations~"

"Thank you office, drive safe and thank you for your service!" Eddie said and nodded as the office drove off as silently as he drove up.

With that worry out of the way, and with Trager safely settled in the back of the Jeep with their daughter now tucked away within his Darlings arms asleep, Eddie pulled back onto the road and drove easily to the hospital where at last he got Trager and his daughter, a few hours late but there~

Put into a room with a baby basket for their daughter to be put beside them from time to time when not in the Nursery, Trager and Eddie admired their daughter silently as morning broke over her from outside the window.

She hummed and babbled noises as she slept, tests done and her prints made, her tag matching that of her mother and father around her tiny ankle. She was the picture of perfection as all the nurses gushed as they checked on her.

And though that wasn't news to Eddie nor Trager, they were glad others already knew what they knew of their baby girl~

"You did an amazing, simply outstanding job my Darling!" Eddie whispered watching as his partner began to fall asleep, admiring their baby.

"Other than the panicking you, you did amazing yourself there, daddie~"

"Really?"

Trager winked and offered before yawning, "Mom jokes~"

"It's dad jokes my beloved~ Daaad jokes that need to be told to embarrass her~" And they chuckled before kissing then looking at their baby girl who babbled a noise then made a motion of feeding.

"Guess I'm not sleeping yet~"

"Nope~"

Eddie picked up their baby girl and handed her over to his partner who pressed a kiss to her fluffy forehead before settling in for another round of feeding, Eddie watching proudly as the family he always dreamed of lived right before his eyes~


	4. Epilogue-Eily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Dear anon named, Ariesa who wrote me a TragerxGluskin fic as an art trade
> 
> It was super adorable and tbeir request was a bit on Eddie and Richards daughter from this RP I had long ago
> 
> They have named her so credit goes to them ❤️
> 
> Irish meaning: The name Eily is a Irish baby name The Irish meaning of Eily is: Light.

A day after she was born, she was finally given a name. 

Trager had recalled vaguely that he hadn't CHOSEN one that night and so, as he and Eddie watched the daughter get marked in the records as one of the citizens, he smiled and announced as the Nurse finished printing his babies foot and hand prints to the paper, "I realized I never chose a name for her! Poor thing~"

Eddie beamed as Trager was given back their child and grew teary as the name was finally chosen and spoken, finally written, finally cemented in life itself, "I liked Eily~ It's Irish for Light, Eily Gluskin or Eily Trager Gluskin which ever title won't get her teased in school!"

The nurse chuckled as she wrote the whole thing and announced, "At least it fits on records!"

"Thank the Gods!" Trager laughed and focused on his daughter as the nurse left, Eddie heaving up a breath before calming himself enough to approach his partner and baby girl at last.

"Say hi, Eily~"

Eddie broke again as Trager waved Eily's small hand his way. He fell to his knees and tried to breathe again, to calm himself, to speak, but couldn't as Trager hit home once again with a tenderly spoken, "That goof is your Daddy, Eddie~"

Eily blinked slowly and let her tongue blep out a few times, drool needing to be cleared from her chin before Trager purred again, kissing her fluffy baby fluff head, "He's actually a very nice guy when he's not bawling. Just give him a few weeks~"

"Darling.."

Trager smiled warmly and Eddie shivered before whimpering, hand, almost bigger (to himself anyway) then Eily, reached to just tap a finger upon her nose or even her own hand, but failed before he could, even his voice lost before his comment was done, "And t...this… Wo...wonderful man I...is your mother… Your bea... beautiful.. Kind moth...mother…."

"Ohh geez, Ed~"

With his free hand, Trager held Eddie's failed reaching out one and finally let him feel his little girl's hand with his own.

"Sh…. she's so...small…"

"For now~"

"She's beautiful…"

"I'm so glad she took after you!"

"Richard-"

"Hmm?"

Eddie's face nuzzles Trager's, Trager smelling Eddie's cologne from the shower two nights ago now and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Are you proud?"

With a kiss to his lips, Trager was answered. Eddie pulled back and looked at him with loving blue eyes. Those charming blue eyes he'd been caught in years ago as Eddie said his own eyes had done the same back when.

"How can I not be proud? You did an amazing job, Darling~ I love you so much!"

Another nuzzle then their heads press, together looking down upon Eily as she yawns deeply, a soft little noise and falls to sleep under the tender loving gaze of her parents.

Little Eily, tucked between her proud mother and father with all the love in the world showering upon her as she grew and dreamed in their arms.


End file.
